As to obtain a complete search result, a relationship or link, which is used for searching information in web pages, of an entity of interest and its all possible aliases is important to business investigation, TV rating statistics and so on. If a user inquires about information of a specific entity, e.g. a person, an object, an organization, a place or even an event, with its official name on Internet, he/she may get an insufficient search result with a search engine which does not have such a relationship or link to improve or enlarge its search ability and range. As an example, if any related snippet or news about the entity “Chow Sing Chi”, a famous Hong Kong movie actor/director, is searched only with his name, the search result returned from a search engine may lose the portion associated with other well-known aliases or nicknames such as “Sing Ye”, “Chow Sing Sing” or “Sing Tsai” which are not used as inquiries initially. As another example, the entity can also be the famous NBA player “Kobe Bryant”, and of which one of well-known aliases or nicknames may be “Black Mamba”.
Conventional Internet search engines commonly lack the ability or functionality to collect all possible aliases associated with an entity in advance and to build up such a relationship or link for the task of searching the same theme much widely. The alias or the abbreviation of an entity which caused public interests varies very quickly in a short period of time, and therefore an automatic searching, extracting and collecting aliases mechanism is needed to help a searcher to get a complete search result even merely with a single inquiry name or alias of an entity while surfing on Internet. The more aliases accompanied with the name of an entity are used as inquiries, the more web information related to the entity will be obtained.